bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vending Machines (Rapture)
invented ammo is the third row of ammo when you hit the Shift key :having never played the PC version, what is this in terms of the xbox version? --UberFuzzy 11:43, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::For the love of Andrew Ryan, shift triggers the weapon selection screen. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:39, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::i still dont understand what that means, i've never seen it on pc. on 360, there is no selection screen, all 3 ammos are displayed always, and you just push the dpad up/left/down to select the ammo you want to use and it immediately starts loading that ammo. Sorry, I was off playing other games... Can somebody who has played both PC and Xbox version help us out here? I have only played the PC version. In the meantime - and this will take all the pressure off - I'll make a listing of the "three Shift lines", as seen on the PC. - MikeTheRed 02:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) on 360, all the inventable ammo is on the "down" of the dpad --Uberfuzzy 16:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC) items how are vending machines items? --Uberfuzzy 09:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : Well, they need some kind of sensible category, plus they dispense items. Edit: aha, added more sensible cats. Kirkburn (talk) 17:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm back from other games; good to see some activity on topics of interest to me... ::The overall Main Page category here (Player Info) has never made particular sense, but then, parsing hugely overlapping things into specifics never does make sense. And still we have to try. ::I could live with Vending Machines being a subcategory under Items. But if we do that, I have to protest that whomever made Items never looked at my info, which lists, at the very least, the 21 items in VMs, nevermind the weapons and plasmids and tonics lying around. I don't want to come down on anybody but I don't know what "Items" is showing (everything BUT weapons, ammo, plasmids and tonics? Or is it meant to mean, "let's list everything the player can ever pick up or get, but I haven't gotten around to everything yet?" both are valid answers, but as it is now, it doesn't work for VMs being under it.) ::Kirkburn, are you the main op here? Lots of places can use a little leadership, even if it's a group effort. I try to drop in info and let others worry about organization. But then it leads to questions like this. There is the old Chinese curse, "may you live in interesting times". A new-born wiki on a great game, is an interesting time, as it grows from the vaguest of outlines to something you can smell an inch away. ::- MikeTheRed 02:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Stub How the crap is this article a stub? Michael RyanTalk 00:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The BioShock 2 section does not contain any information about hacking or the other topics covered in the BioShock section. It needs to be expanded. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Forgotten Vending Machine There's a medkit vending machine in Finkton that Elizabeth can bring in through a tear.Fyre Dancer (talk) 23:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "The earliest known reference to a vending machine is in the work of Hero of Alexandria, a first-century engineer and mathematician. His machine accepted a coin and then dispensed holy water. When the coin was deposited, it fell upon a pan attached to a lever. The lever opened a valve which let some water flow out. The pan continued to tilt with the weight of the coin until it fell off, at which point a counterweight snapped the lever up and turned off the valve......." (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vending_machine) Sounds like something Father Comstock would have endorsed .... Never can have enough Holy Water (or coins) Stolen technology : It would have been amusing to see a Circus of Values or El Ammo Bandito machine (or even a lonely Rapture Tribune machine) in Columbia since they seem to have stolen so many other things. At least in Finks place where they, if anything, have them there (in pieces?) trying to reverse-engineeer them. 15:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC)